the Battlefield
by Patricia Duckwell
Summary: this is a story about the battlefield from Duo's P.O.V. point of view he finds out that he loves heero too


The battle field

The battle field 

Disclaimer: I own nothing really I do J please review good or bad it helps me to know if I'm doing my job in entertaining you 

Patricia: I'm here READ THIS!!!! Ok I'm having a problem with my computer it wouldn't put it in paragraph form so I have it like this ::smacks computer:: on with story I'm sorry about this

I sit and await the signal here in my Gundam, Deathscythe 

The signal of the rising sun.

The sun will set off the whole fleet of Gundams on to the unsuspecting oz camp 

They don't know it but their goners when the sun rises.  
I Duo await my fate…

My fate is to fight and die so others wont have to die. 

I carry out my fate with great fear I'm scarred 

So scarred I could die, die right here, right now. 

What if I mess up? What if we all don't make it? What if I'm alone?

I Duo await my fate…

I look to the hills and there, there I see a small portion of the sun. 

I grab my cross around my neck and pray 

I pray for the other Gundam boys, the ones who will die, and me to have strength. 

I hear over the Gundam radio "we're an all go as soon as you see the sun fully hit it".

I Duo await my fate…

There it is the full sun I grab the control and push forward with all my might 

As so does the other Gundams pilots

I look over to see the fear in the eyes of one of our strongest pilot, Heero Yui

If the strongest of us is afraid then what of me?

I Duo await my fate…

Well here we are in battle things are blowing up 

Special missiles, leaders, tents, and plans anything. 

Everything was going good and then it happened 

It happened so fast that none of us saw it coming 

I Duo await my fate…

Down goes a Gundam, one of us, the good guys.

Every time in TV shows the good guys always win

And it turns out great they go back and party but I fear there would be none, 

No party for this pilot, it looked bad it looked like…

I Duo await my fate… 

Like Heero, Heero Yui was down and maybe even out 

I had feelings coming out of every where when I saw it I was mad, sad and devastated

You see what I learned on that field was what the other may have know I…I…loved him 

He was always there pushing me along to the top and now he's lying in a pile of metal 

I Duo await my fate…

I get a call over the radio it said "duo get down there and see if he's ok we'll take it from here"

I parked my Gundam and hoped out of it and run, run and run tears uncontrollably fell

What would I do if he died where would I be how would I act?

I get there and I see Heero covered in blood…

I Duo await my fate…

I pull him in to my lap we are protected by what's left of wing zero 

I wipe his bangs from his face there was a cut on his head 

I asked if he was ok he nodded.

A tear fell from my face to his 

I Duo await my fate… 

Heero moved his hand from his cut on his waist and felt the tear on his cheek

Heero asked "why?" 

I simple said I don't want you to die I…..I love you 

He looked at me smiled and said I love…..and fell limp 

I Duo await my fate… 

I go in to a panic I can't lose him I pick him up and 

And I start to run, run like the wind back to my Gundam I jump in 

Over the radio I say "he fainted and is unconscious I'm take him away"

The replied "we got it under control get him out of here"

I Duo await my fate… 

I placed Heero in my lap as I attempted to fly out of the battlefield

As we flew out of sight I looked down at Heero and to see that

That there was a cut on his waist and stomach and they were bleeding very badly

So bad I was starting to get covered in it 

I Duo await my fate…

I had to stop and help him before he bled to dead 

So we stop about 7 mile from the battle I grabbed the first aid kit

The kit that had saved my life once before.

I used the saline to clean him with placed and ice pack on his head 

I Duo await my fate…

Then I placed one bandage on his stomach and the other on his waist 

I then applied pressure. 

I looked at him and thought "he's to young to die

So young he has his hole life ahead of him I wont let you die Heero"

I Duo await my fate…

I started up the Gundam again after 10 minutes and headed to the hospital. 

I flew as fast as the Gundam would take us 

10 minutes later we arrived at our camp I grabbed Heero and pulled him out of the Gundam

I ran to the jeep we had that would take us to the hospital the rest of the way 

I Duo await my fate…

I looked down at him as I drove as fast as I could 

Thou I knew it wasn't fast enough and I had to make that unnecessary trip to the camp

The camp stop was need to get a jeep I mean what would I have done with the Gundam there

I take my eyes off him and back on to the road thinking and hopping 

I Duo await my fate…

Hopping I will make it in time to save him who knew what was going to,

To happen to us but it's not Heero's turn to go I wont let it be 

As long as I have something to say 

Then it happened I heard a grown I looked over 

I Duo await my fate…

There he was in pain so much pain I wished I could take it away or, 

Or maybe take some of his pain and take it as my own 

But nothing like that would be possible

He turned and looked at me and said 

I Duo await my fate…

He said "where are we? How far from the hospital are we? What happened to the others?"

I said "were in the jeep about 5 minutes away and I have no clue what happened to them"

He then looked at my shaking arm as I drove and then 

Then what he did next I'll never forget 

I Duo await my fate…

He grabbed my arm with his blood stained hand and smiled and said 

And said "I'll always be here you can't get rid of me that easy. And thank you "

Then he went limp again his hand just lingered on my arm tears fell no

No he couldn't be dead could he?

I Duo await my fate…

Then we arrived at the hospital I jumped out of the car causing,

Causing his hand to fall from my arm I ran around the car 

I yelled for a doctor as I grabbed him in my arms pulling him out of the car 

And running into the hospital yelling for a doctor 

I Duo await my fate… 

I sit in the waiting room as they carry him off and yell some medical terms 

I cry all my tears pour out like crazy

Then this nun came over to me and said "young man why do you cry like you do?" 

I replied "with this man who has been like a brother to me and dear I say I have fallen 

I Duo await my fate…

Fallen In love with him and he's on his death bed and he's my age too young to die 

There's so much he hasn't seen." 

Tears over whelmed me I until I couldn't speak anymore 

The nun simply said "the lord has hurt your cry and things will be ok now and forever

I Duo await my fate… 

Lets pray." We prayed we hoped we cried and then she left me with a smile on her face 

I smiled back. about an hour later the doctor came out and said "he's fine."

I cry with tear of joy and thanked the lord right there and then and hug the doctor 

He then asked if I would like to see him and I said "yes"

I Duo await my fate…

I shook as we walked down the hall to see him 

And I ran in to see him and wrapped my arms around him 

The doctor spoke "he's not awake yet" I just said "I don't care I'm just happy he's alive"

Then the doctor left and duo pulled over a chair and watch Heero sleep 

I Duo await my fate 

4 days later at night all the Gundam pilots were all ok and just left from visiting 

visiting the sleeping boy I was going to stay over night again so I 

I laid my head on him as I sat in the chair 

That night at 3:00 Heero woke up to seeing Duo on his lap and smiled

I duo await my fate…

Heero brushed my hair out of my face and I looked up and saw 

And saw a smiling Heero looking down at me he smiled and said 

"Thank you for saving my life so I could spend it with you I love you Duo"

I smiled and said "you would have done it for me I love you too Heero 

Heero then kissed my forehead 

I Duo await my fate…


End file.
